


Kiss Me

by fictionalqueenie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crushes, Fluffy, Heechul likes power, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Queen Heechul, Siwon is a scared puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalqueenie/pseuds/fictionalqueenie
Summary: This flirting game has been going on for far too long and Heechul is tired. So he does something about it.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly remider: I'm Brazilian so all of my kisses involve toungue.  
Happy reading

Siwon was the kind of student that always made a scene in classes. Getting on top of tables, screaming to loud… The kind of student that never failed to drive the teachers crazy. And Heechul knew that. Heechul also knew that because of this behaviour, Siwon always had to stay late as a punishment. One more thing Heechul knew was Siwon’s unspoken crush on him.  
It wasn’t hard to figure out, really. All those whispered secret conversations they had in each other’s ears, all of the unprompted hugs and touches, those “playful-no-homo” kisses… For someone who would never admit their feelings, Heechul wondered if the younger one was purposely letting it show.  
Heechul leaned on the doorway and cocked an eyebrow. “Where do you think you’re going?”  
“Hyung!” Siwon looked up, putting his backpack on one shoulder. “What are you doing here?”  
“I could ask you the same thing, but we already know the answer. What did you do this time?”  
“The usual. I got too excited when the teacher asked a question I knew the answer to.” He smiled proudly and it made the older one think of puppies.  
Siwon approached the exit, but Heechul pulled his leg up blocking the passage, and looked at the other daringly. Siwon asked to be let out with his eyes but the Hyungwon only smirked. Heechul liked that sense of power he had.  
“You never told me where you’re going.”  
“Home.” He looked confused.  
“Wrong answer. Try again.” Burrowing his eyebrows, Siwon tried to remember if they had scheduled anything. Nothing came to mind. Heechul continued. “You’re not going anywhere before you kiss me.”  
First emotion: shock. Second (and definitive) emotion: absolute panic.  
_Heechul-hyung can’t be serious,_ he thought. Except, he was. Dead serious. The truth was that Heechul was tired of all that game they’ve been playing. But Kim Heechul was never the kind of guy that throws a towel, he _always_ won. And this time would be no different.  
Siwon mumbled a bunch of ignored protests. He sighed and placed a quick peck on his hyung’s lips. But Heechul’s leg stayed in place. “No, I meant really kiss me.”  
More panic.  
Finally, Heechul moved. It was only to get them both inside the classroom and shut the door with his feet.  
“Hyung, we can’t.” Siwon took a step back.  
“Why not?” Heechul took a step forward.  
“We’re both boys.” Another step back.  
“And?” Another step forward.  
“It’s wrong.” One more step back.  
“No one is looking. I won’t tell anyone, if you won’t.” One more step forward.  
A last step back, and Siwon hit the teachers desk. He looked scared. Not so much of Heechul, but of how much he wanted it. He couldn’t… Could he?  
“Just one kiss?”  
“Just one kiss.”  
Siwon bit his lips hesitating, but Heechul waited no longer. He kissed the younger one hard, and couldn’t help the victory smirk off his face when he felt the other one kissing back.  
Neither of them is sure how long they stayed there, but when the other one walked off smirking, two things were certain: Kim Heechul always won and Siwon was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
I hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments. For any compliments or complaints, love confessions or death threats, my twitter is @fictionalqueen1.  
Love you,  
See you on the next fanfiction.


End file.
